Save meWait Wizards?
by Star Amulet
Summary: Celest is just an ordinary girl or at least she was until one day she swallowed something called the crystal pearl. Of course, she didn't expect two wizards to come over and protect her from other wizards. One moment normal the next...magic is all over the place! Follow Celest as her world is turned upside down with magic now coming into her life!
1. Chapter 1

Star: Well this is just for fun and I'll update when I can. Any who for those who find the story interesting enjoy! I only own my ocs and the plot

* * *

"Stop chasing me already!" I yelled as I was on my skates; skating away as fast as I could and trying to get away from what was behind me.

"We just want to play with you, Celest!" I heard a childish laughter of a girl; glancing back I saw the giant mechanical owl still chasing me along with the two people on top of them. One of them being a boy with blonde hair in a brown tux and white hat. Next to him was a girl in a purple dress with long dark purple hair who also had a staff on her hand.

"It'll all be over if you just gave us the Crystal pearl!" The boy yelled.

"I'm telling you, I don't have it!" I yelled; skating as fast as I could trying to get away from these freaks.

"Alright, then it's my turn to take action! Special summoning of Step Cat!" I heard the girl giggle as I glance back once again and notice a giant pink cat right behind me.

"What did I do to deserve this!?" I cried out.

Oh right, I'm sure you're all wondering how I got into this situation, now don't you? Well, why don't we go back several hours ago when my day seemed like a completely normal day.

XxXxXxXx Hours earlier XxXxXxXxX

I was skating around the park, waiting for my friends to arrive until I saw them near some benches in the park.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them once arriving to where they were.

"Hey, Cel!" My friend Stella greeted as she gave me hug.

"Hey, Stella." I said as she moved back and smiled at me. Stella has blond wavy hair that is currently placed up in a half ponytail. She wore a yellow short sleeve empire waist dress that reaches a bit above her knees as she wore with matching shoes along with a few accessories.

"Hey, Celest," My other friend Aki said with a small wave of her hand.

"Hey, Aki!" I said smiling at her as we fist bump each other. Aki wore casual clothing with a black short sleeve t-shirt and jeans with black sneakers. She had short brown hair where on her right side of her hair there were some strands of braided hair.

"So then what are we going to do today?" I asked Stella as she was the one that arranged our meeting. Before I knew it, she was talking about shopping for new clothes and listing several stores.

"Woah, calm down," I said trying to calm her. Aki only shook her head at our friend's reaction. Stella was your usual overly obsessed with clothes type of gal, but let's not get started when she has her sight on a guy. Anyway, we agree to what store to go first and we went on our way. After several hours of walking or me skating around town, we stopped to buy some ice cream. We entered a nearby ice cream which would be the usual Dessert shop we enter.

"Hello, there ladies." I heard a voice say as we entered the store.

"Jack!" I heard Stella squeal in excitement.

"There she goes.." Aki mumbled with a roll of her eyes. Well, let's just say our friend Stella has a crush on him... and any other good looking guy her eyes land on. The girl has no control, then again it's not like any of the guys she laid eyes on asked her out either, Jack being one of them. I feel bad for Stella for that. Anywho... Jack works at the ice cream shop here, which is also why Stella keeps on insisting we eat ice cream here. So as his job he wears a uniform of a waiter, he has brown messy hair along with green eyes.

"What would you lovely ladies want to eat?" He asked once we sat down at one of the tables outside of the store.

"I would love a banana split," Stella said smiling at Jack. I only shook my head while Aki sighed.

"A blueberry ice-cream please," She said while I looked at the menu. I wasn't sure what to pick, I didn't want ice cream anymore. I wanted cake. And I wasn't sure whether to choose the strawberry cake or the chocolate.

"Well... I would like a..." I thought looking between both desserts. "The strawberry cake," I said and handed back the menu to Jack as he nodded and left. A dreamy sigh left Stella's lips.

"Isn't he dreamy?" She asked.

"Aren't all the guys you see dreamy?" Aki question and Stella gasped.

"Not all!"

"uh huh.."

"Anyway! Don't you think so, Cel?" Stella asked me and I shrugged.

"Not really interested," I said causing Stella to gasp again.

"What do you mean not interested?!"

"Meaning I don't want a boyfriend," I said.

"Really? Honestly Cel, your just being stubborn." Stella said annoyed; puffing her cheeks.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Here you go," I heard and saw Jack placing down our desserts.

"Oh, thanks Jack," I said along with the girls while he only smiled.

"Enjoy," He said then walking away to another table.

"Anyway, what's your type of guy?" Stella questioned; raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I'm curious too." Aki spoke up taking a spoonful of her ice cream.

"Seriously?" I questioned and they nodded, causing me to sigh. "Honestly, its silly and there is no guy out there that will fit the criteria of my type of guy." I said; playing around with the fork.

"Oh, just tell us!" Stella said, clearly just wanting to know no matter what.

"Fine... I just want a guy who is sweet and maybe strong... Someone who will protect me and defend me... I guess like a Knight." I said.

"Ah, that sweet!" Stella said with a smile.

"But impossible," Aki said. "Those type of guys only exist in fairy tales," she took another spoonful of ice-cream. "Plus, have you seen the type of guys around lately?" She asked.

"Oh, not all guys are that horrible!" Stella countered.

"Okay, maybe not all but the majority. Plus, what Celest is asking for isn't realistic." Aki countered, causing Stella to pout.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" I asked and Aki shrugged. "Plus, sure I know guys like that can only exist in fairy tales but...Hey, did this strawberry cake come with this piece of candy?" I asked as I took a small pink ball that was on my plate curiously examining it.

"Maybe it's something new they're adding?" Aki asked.

"Oh! Could there be a new shop somewhere?!" Stella said suddenly excited.

"I haven't heard of any.." Aki responded.

"Anyway, why don't you have a taste?" Stella encouraged. I looked at the object and saw it shine a bit. Something told me not to, but something else told me to do so. 'Well, it's just candy it's not like it's a life-changing thing..' I thought and placed it in my mouth. Instantly, it did not taste like candy. I shook my head in disgust.

"I don't think this is candy," I said ready to take it out of my mouth till I heard screaming and a sudden crash was heard from behind causing me to swallow the candy. "What the-?" I asked turning around to see what the crashing was about as I saw two guys get out of the car: a blue hair one and a brown haired one. 'D-did that car just fall from the sky?!'

"Alright! we made it here first!" The blue haired one said. 'Seriously? After he crashed his car into the wall?'

"I told you not to drive recklessly. what would you have done if you wrecked it?" The brown hair scolded.

"Let's hurry up and find the crystal ball, Ichii!" Said the Blue hair guy; clearly ignoring the other guy who I am assuming is Ichii. I wondered who they are though. Before any other thought could be processed I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"That was scary, right Celest?" Aki asked.

"That was definitely scary!" Stella said. "But it was wonderful that those two good-looking guys were the ones who crashed the car!" She said; suddenly squealing. 'Of course...' I thought. 'Out of the whole incident of the car crashing to a wall several feet near us, she only thinks about the guys in it..'

"Anyway, let's get out of here before things get even weirder." I heard Aki say and we nodded in agreement, but just before we were about to leave, I heard beeping coming from behind me. I turned and saw the thing the blue hair guy was holding was extended towards me as it began to beep faster.

"Um..." I started before the two guys who I turned to see got a bit closer to me taking out a sign with the image of the candy I had swallowed.

"Excuse me?" He started. "But have you seen a crystal pearl that looks like this?" he asked.

"Uh.."

"Oh that?" Stella spoke up before turning to me. "Didn't that thing came with the cake you ordered?" She asked me and I heard the two guys starting to look horrified.

"S-so what did you do with it?"

"Um.."

"Could it be that you swallowed it due to the sudden crash?" Aki asked and the other two yelled out again.

"WHAT?!" both guys yelled as I felt the hands of the blue haired guy grab the front of my shirt shaking me "Do you have any idea what you have just done?!"

"Hey, let go!" I manage to answer through the shaking, but he still continued.

"Give it to me! Spit it out! Right now!" He continued before he was pulled away by the other guy.

"Zero!" He said; gaining the attention of the blue hair guy which I'm safely assuming is Zero.

"She has the pearl, Ichii!" Zero responded back to who I am also safely assuming is Ichii. They continued with their conversation as I held my head due to the sudden dizziness.

"Are you alright?" Aki asked; concerned at what just happened and I nodded.

"Yeah.."

"Good, now lets go before-" Aki started before a huge gust of wind came as a giant owl appeared. "...Things get weirder.." She finished.

"Those guys are pretty fast," the blue hair guy said.

"Lets get out of here while we can," Aki whisper and I nodded as they continued their conversation and we tried sneaking away. That is, until I felt I hand around my waist.

"Hey, your coming with us." I heard and I was suddenly pulled and placed in the car that was now out of the wall.

"Celest!" I heard my friends call out as I reach a hand towards them, but it was too late. The car headed the other way away from them.

"Hey, let go!" I struggled as the arms of one of the guys was still around me. Seriously, what the hell is going on here?!

To be continued...

* * *

Star: well thats for the first chapter! For those who are reading and enjoy it plase Review/ comment, Follow and/ or fave! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Star: Thanks Foxchick1 for commenting and following and Thanks Fireraven15 for commenting and favorite this story! Now here we chapter two! of 'Save me wait... Wizards?!'

Enjoy!

* * *

Previously:

"Hey, you're coming with us." I heard and I was suddenly pulled and placed in the car that was now out of the wall.

"Celest!" I heard my friends call out as I reach a hand towards them, but it was too late. The car headed the other way away from them.

"Hey, let go!" I struggled as the arms of one of the guys was still around me. Seriously, what the hell is going on here?!

* * *

I was still struggling in the arms of the blue haired guy when the car came to a stop causing me to stop struggling as well.

"we should be ok here" I heard the brunette say as he turned back to look at me and the other guy.

"We lost them easily," the bluenette said with a grin as I felt his arms loosen. I took the chance and hit him and got out of the car

"ow! What the hell?!" He shouted as he held his cheek that I had hit

"Alright who are you guys?! And what was with that big owl chasing us!?" I asked as I was out of the car and facing them also ready to make my escape if I had to. I saw both guys look at each other

"Should we tell her?" the bluenette asked and the other guy sighed

" I guess we have no choice," He said as he looked at me "To be completely frank we aren't residents of this world" He paused seeming to hesitate "We're wizards" He finally said. Wait... Hold on a sec. Wizards?!

"Y-you mean the ones with magic, wands, potions and stuff?!" I asked out loud

"Yeah that's right" they responded. I stared at them. Were they really telling the truth...? Well, I guess that would explain the giant owl. I think. No, but it can explain the car- nope it can't. Ah, but it can definitely explain the falling people and the shield. Yep, that can definitely be explained by magic. But what if I'm being fooled? Ok, I'll pretend to believe them.

"Alright, so then what are you _wizards_ doing here?" I asked hoping there wasn't a signal sign that said I completely bought the whole wizard thing.

"Well, each year there is an exam in the magic world in order to become professional wizards, as of right now we're taking that exam and each year the examinees split into teams of two in order to take the exam," the brunette said and I nodded understanding their situation. But believe me, I am not being fooled! "This year the objective is to find the "crystal ball", which has fallen in the human world and we only have six months to find it, the team who has the crystal ball by the end of the exam will pass and become professional wizards"

"Oh I get it now," I said in understanding. You might even see the arrow saying "completely fooled" somewhere. "So then-" I started but then my eyes widen as I remember their questioning earlier. Quickly my hands went to my throat. C-Could it be that the candy I ate was the Crystal pearl?!

"C-Could it be that the candy I ate was the Crystal pearl?!" I asked and they both nodded in agreement "No way..." I said "does this also mean I'm going to be living for six months with examinees going after me all because I swallowed the crystal pearl...?" I asked dreading the answer. Only for them to nod. Great. Just great. "can't you do anything about this?" I asked and I saw the brunette take out a phone

"I'll try contacting headquarters and see what we can do," He said

"Stupid" I heard the blunette say. I turned and glared at him as he only stuck out his tongue at me. This guy is starting to get on my nerves.

"Watch it kid" I threaten.

"Hey who are you calling a kid?!" He responded moving closer to me. I only crossed my arms

"The one who's standing right in front of me," I said

"hey we wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for your big mouth!" He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I asked hands now on my hips. Calm down Celest keep your cool don't let this guy get on your nerves. It's not like you'll be seeing him after this encounter. There is sure to be some sort of way to get this crystal ball out of me. I continue to glare at the guy in front of me as he glared back.

"Impossible?" I heard as I turn to look at the brunette.

"That's correct, the crystal pearl was never meant to be eaten and be in the human body. But we can create a medicine to remove it... But it'll take time... It should be ready by six months." The person on the other side of the phone spoke.

"What?" I asked not believing what I heard "a-and you can't cancel the exam?" I asked

"Correct" I heard and then the call ended. No way... was I seriously going to live like this? Being chase by these other Wizards? What will happen to my somewhat normal life?!

"I guess we have no choice" I heard and turn to face both guys

"What?" I asked

"What's your name?" The brunette asked.

"Celest, why?" I asked and the blunette pointed to himself

"I'm Zero" he started and then pointed to the Brunette "and this is Ichii," He said then Ichii extended his hand towards me for a handshake. I accepted as he gave me a smile

"Zero and I had already thought of how to protect the pearl," He started

"Yeah and just because you swallowed it doesn't change a thing" Zero added and Ichii continue

"from here on until the exam is over we'll protect you" he said. I swear I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. Only a bit. A tiny bit.

"So that's why you guys ran off with that girl earlier" I heard and we all turn to see the giant owl again. "so the crystal ball was is inside you then" The blonde haired boy that was standing ontop of the giant owl spoke. Then the girl next to him giggled

"We're examinees 003 and 004 San and Forte!" She said cheerfully

"Now then" I heard forte begin as I began to move slowly away. Both Ichii and Zero focused on Forte and San and vice versa it seemed to be like a staring competition for a good minute as I continue to slowly move away. "hand her over" I heard Forte say

"No way! She's already-Hey!" I heard Zero say but by then I was already skating away as I looked back

"Sorry! I don't have the crystal ball and I'm not getting involved in this!" I called out hoping the other two would buy it. Then again I am running away.. so.. probably not.

"Celest!" I hear Zero call out angrily. If I get caught by him I don't think it'll end well.

"Well, then I guess it's my turn to take action!" I heard but I didn't dare look back

"Celest!" I heard the boys call and saw their white car getting closer to me. I looked at my surroundings and notice an alley small enough so the car won't fit in I made a sharp turn and headed towards it.

"haha!" I cried out in victory as I skated backward seeing the car stop and then start again continue ahead. I turned to back to face where I was skating only to bump into a body.

"Got you" I heard and I saw Zero. But how the hell did he got here so quickly?! "You got some nerve running off like that especially when we promised we'll protect you and you could have been in a worse situation had those two gotten you first!" He yelled.

"Excuse me?! I am no damsel in distress to be protected by some guy I barely know. I believe you're wizards but I don't know if I can trust you or your friend." I yelled. Who did this guy think he is?! Sure he's good looking and all but he had no right to yell at me like that, handsome or not!

"You really are bothersome aren't you?! I hope you know it's because of you we had to run away" So now it's my fault? Seriously?

"You could have just stayed and fight them then. I would have gotten away to a safe hiding spot!" I yelled. This time I moved my arms out of his grip and moved backward.

"As if!" Zero began. Before a light green small figure appear.

"Don't mind Zero He is just upset he couldn't fight San and forte, Zura!" The green creature said.

"Uh...and who are you?" I asked as it gasped

"I know I'm small and all but it doesn't mean you guys have to forget about introducing me to this-zura!" the creature complained. Introduce into what?

"W-well what's your name?" I asked

"My name is Zura!" The green creature began "I am Zero and Ichii's familiar and from the seahorse tribe" He spoke

"Well nice to meet you Zura, I'm Celest," I said. Great Celest now you're going insane by talking to a talking seahorse.

"Ok we're done with introductions now let's go," Zero said as he grabbed my hand pulling towards him

"Hey! I told you I don't need anyone protecting me I can handle myself!" I said as I was dragged out of the alleyway into another part of town with fewer people but Zero didn't respond and continue to drag me around while I kept on trying to go the other way, too bad I didn't have much luck with my skates on... Eventually, the guy had enough and let me go "What the hell is your problem?!" He yelled and I yelled back

"You're my problem! I've already told I don't need any protection from you weirdo's!" I said at this he finally snap

"You know what fine! But think it'll be my fault if San and forte catch you!" He said as I began to walk away

"Whatever," I said, I didn't need to get involved in any of this and I'm sure if I stayed with him and Ichii I'm sure I'll bump into more trouble eventually. I went my own way and when I turned I no longer saw Zero behind me. He left. Wow and to think even if I did reject him about protecting me he would have still insisted. I only sighed. Get a grip Celest any guy would have done the same as if there is actually a knight who would protect you no matter what. As I continue my way for a moment I felt at peace as if everything that had happened a while ago never happened. If only that were true...

"We found you!" I heard and I turned back and both the girl and guy along with the owl where there once again.

"oh no..."

"Now then hand over the crystal pearl!" Forte yelled before the owl began flying towards.

"I don't have it!" I yelled and began to skate as fast as I could. Which luckily is very efficient to get away in instead of running. This went on for a good five minutes and I was getting tired. "Stop chasing me already!" I yelled

Cut!

Now here is where resume from where the story started off at the beginning of chapter one! So we'll skip this little part and onto my next line!

"What did I do to deserve this?!" I yelled after San had summoned that giant pink cat out of nowhere! My luck can't get any worse! "Oh no..." I said as I failed to make a turn hitting my back with the wall. "I guess it can get worse," I said rubbing my head wincing at the pain

"Now you have nowhere to run" I heard as I looked up to see the girl in front of me a few feet away but in front of her and surrounding me where snakes. First the cat and now snakes?! Can these kids summon a whole Zoo if they wanted to?!

* * *

Star: So I'm taking my time to finish what would be the first episode in the anime and the first chapter in the manga but then again I want to enjoy myself with this, sure the first is almost the same seeing as Nina is just changed with my OC but there will be differences! Also, what are your thoughts on this style writing of first point of view?

Review/ Comment and, favorite and/or follow! Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

Star: Another update! Man, was I quick on this one. I'm really proud! Then again I had a time today soo yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

Previously:

"Now you have nowhere to run" I heard as I looked up to see the girl in front of me a few feet away but in front of her and surrounding me where snakes. First the cat and now snakes?! Can these kids summon a whole Zoo if they wanted to?!

* * *

Currently, I was tied up in an abandoned building with the two that captured me, Forte and San. How you may ask? Well, those snakes were definitely not friendly, at any movement they would try to attack. So really I had no choice and they capture me, what a boring way to get capture huh? Then again I wasn't going to risk finding out if they were poisonous or not either.

"This was easy" I heard Forte says as he looked at me.

"Well, she didn't give much of a fight. Now, where's my reward?" She asked as Forte continued to stare at me

"I'm not sure if we can hurt a girl like you" He started as San began poking him with her staff and then hitting him with it. "But... we have to... get the crystal pearl... from you so..." He continued as San went on torturing him for her reward while he somewhat ignores he if she hadn't suddenly picked up a giant metal pipe thing... Ok, I don't know what its called but the point is its big and I'm pretty sure its way to heavy for a little girl like her to carry and if it falls on you-you're pretty much dead. "Alright here! Go buy something!" He said handing San his wallet

"Yay!" She said as she threw the metal and left with the wallet.

"I expect change back and bring back the receipts!" The moment he finished the metal fell on him. I wince once the impact came as he fell to the ground as he complained of his situation. I only stare at him.

What? Am I suppose to say something inspiring for one of my kidnappers? Really? Fine.

"Kid hang in there, there is only more to pain to come," I said

"Shut up!' He yelled at me. Well so much for an inspirational speech.

"What? If you try your best something good is bound to happen" I said but before he can snap at me again the girl return. That was insanely quick especially with everything she's carrying.

"Fo! I'm back! Look at all the cakes I bought! But... I think I spent all the money" she said as Forte once again fell to floor fainting.

"Or maybe not," I said

* * *

"This cake is so delicious~!" San said as she took another bite of one of the cakes.

"it is!" I said as I took a bite of the same cake. So San untied me in order to share this cake, now I know she kidnap me but are we really going to deny cake? Even though it was partially because of the cake I ended up in this situation? Then again the cake is innocent! How was it suppose to know the crystal was supposed to fall on its plate?

"This one is too!" San went on. In the background, you can see Forte sulking "Do you want some cake Fo?" San asked him

"No Thank you!" He snapped. Well, I can't blame him it was his money... Now I feel bad... I'll take another bite of that cake over there. "Anyway, San we shouldn't even be fooling around and eating cake! There is no way I'm going to take care of this girl until Christmas!" He yelled. Well, I can protect myself? I'm pretty sure that's an option.

"Hmmm... In that case~" San began as I turned to face her. The way she started did not sound like good news to me. "Why don't we Kill her?" She asked sweetly and innocently. I froze. Kill me? Is this girl serious? "There aren't any rules in the exam saying that we can't kill humans" She added on. Well, maybe there should be! Shouldn't it?

"You're right San we can do just that and get the Crystal pearl right out of her." Forte added

"No way... You guys can't be serious?!" I asked standing up from chair and backing away from them

"Celest? That cake was delicious wasn't it?" San said sweetly. This girl is deadly! I tried backing away more from them looking for an exit until I found one. I tried running to it.

"Do you understand what Hypnosis magic is?" Forte asked as I ran "It means I can manipulate people" he then proceeded with playing the flute preventing me from moving I tried talking but even I couldn't do that. Suddenly a giant snake began to wrap itself around me slowly crushing me.

"Bye bye~" I heard San sing as she smiled at me. Am I really going to die? Is there really no escape? There must be! But How...? I can barely breathe. The only chance I have is those two guys from earlier. Zero and Ichii... But after the way, I responded to Zero... Would he ever return to save me...? There isn't anything else. Please... Zero...

"What the-?!" I heard, as a giant explosion happen and the snake around me disappear allowing me to breathe again.

"Hey, Forte didn't your mother teach you not to steal other peoples things?" I heard and saw Zero and Ichii standing in front of the hole in the wall they created. Oh, thank god! My prayer was heard and they arrive! Wait, a second... 'other peoples things'?! Excuse me?! Since when did I become a thing?! I am a person! and I do not belong to anyone!

"Do you really think we would return her?" He asked as he played his flute again. What is he planning on doing now? I turn to Zero and Ichii and see them struggling. No way... He's controlling them! Zero and Ichii were no longer struggling the sound of the flute. They only stood there. "Now Remove the crystal ball from her stomach!" Forte said as Ichii began nearing me as I backed away. Suddenly he reached towards me, making me scream.

"Just kidding we're taking our princess back" I heard. Eh? I blinked a few times and realize I was in Ichii's arms. I turned to look at him "Are you ok? Sorry for scaring you" He said and I gave out a sigh of relief, no kidding! But... This guy is way to close... I felt my cheeks heat up a bit never had I been this close to a guy. He then turned to face Zero who was in front of us facing Forte "It's your turn Zero! But you can go wild for a minute" He said as he moved me away from the scene.

"Seriously?" I heard Zero ask as I glance back to see Zero smirk.

"Just don't kill him" Ichii responded. Forte was ready to play his flute again but Zero was quick and soon in front of him. I'm sure he said something but I couldn't hear but then his hand began to glow.

"Destruction magic...Break ground!" He said as he punched the floor making another explosion near Forte sending him and San flying!

"Amazing!" I said never had I seen such power. These guys are definitely Wizards, strong and cool. Maybe even kind as well seeing as they came looking for me.

"Celest" I heard them say as I turn to face them "We promise we'll protect you," They said and for a moment I felt my heart speed up. They said it before and as of now, they kept their word could these two by chance...

"Just don't go wandering off by yourself much from now on alright?" Ichii said. What?

"There are still 180 days left until the end of the exam, and we'll be with you until then. So don't get in my way" Zero said. Way to ruin a nice moment you two. Real nice.

Well, I guess I'm going to be stuck with these two Wizards until Christmas... and possibly be hunted down by other Wizards. I really hope I survive all of this...Save me...?

* * *

Star: And that's the end of what would be episode one! Stay toon for the next one! It might take longer though seeing as the I'll be busier but I'll try! Please Comment/ Review, follow and/or favorite! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Star: And I have returned with a new chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Darkness was the only thing around me as I kept on running at first I was unaware as to why I_ _was running but turning back, a whole mob of people right behind, all yelling and shouting reaching out to grab me._

 _"Hey back off! There's something called personal space!" I yelled as I continue running but I couldn't escape anymore as I was surrounded all around. I then felt hands grabbing me "Hey!" I yelled only for people to go on shouting. I started getting scared I found no way out and these people were just grabbing me. "Help!" I shouted. I know I should be strong and try to fight back but fear took over more than it should have, making me think of the worst but that fear soon left as a light came in through the darkness. The hands around me disappear as I fell to my knees, relief washing over me as I move to face the light seeing someone there standing offering me a hand._

 _"Don't worry" It began "I'll protect you," they said as I reached for their hand._

The ringing of an annoying alarm clock brought me back to reality slowly I opened my eyes reading to snooze it for another five minutes. Surprisingly I saw it right in front of me, I must be half asleep to see it floating in mid-air

"You better get up Celest the alarm has been going off for ten minutes now" I heard as I move slightly to the right. I blinked and notice Zero there. I blinked again before moving the covers up and covering my face.

"Five more minutes won't hurt," I said trying to go back to sleep. Of course, it took me a minute or two to finally realize my surrounding. I was in my room. A blue-haired boy was in it. And he is practically on top of me on my bed. And I'm in my pj's. Quickly I pulled down the covers and saw him still holding the alarm clock near my face waiting for my response. Of course, my response did come.

"What the hell!?" He yelled as he fell off the bed holding his cheek. I had just slapped him. Of course, I was being generous that it was only a slap although the next part might not have been as I grabbed whatever was nearby and threw it at him such as the pillow, stuff animals, homework, the alarm clock, another pillow, a book, a miniature locker, water bottle, brushes, another book and plushie and anything else that could be in the room.

"I would say the same thing you pervert!" I yelled. Now of course who wouldn't react this way? I am girl teenage in her pj's and having a boy who I only met for a day be on top of me? I am way beyond embarrassed here.

"What's going on?" I heard as I stop my attacks as Ichii stood there holding one of the plushies I had thrown which to my horror was one of my favorites ones! Then again I'm pretty sure it tried protecting me too.

"I would like to know as well!" I started then pointing towards Zero who rubbed his head "Why the hell was he in my room?!" I asked

"Celest?!" I heard from outside my room

"We'll be waiting outside for you Celest," Ichii said as he grabbed Zero and jumped out the window. At the exact same moment, the door to my room slammed open as my older brother came in with a bat at hand.

"I heard yelling! Did someone sneak in?!" He yelled as he looked at my now messed up room.

"uh... I had a nightmare" I said as he slowly lowered his bat and looked at me. My brother is a year older than me he had black hair and brown eyes he wore casual clothing consisting of black t-shirt and jeans.

"You had me worry there for a second" He mumbled before walking out "And hurry up or you'll be late!" He yelled. My brother Gabe and I live alone in this house, no my parents aren't dead but they are always busy with their work, mainly overseas but because of that it's like we don't even have parents, then again our relationship with our parents isn't well and it explains why we're always alone.

"yeah yeah," I said and gave out a sigh before changing into my school uniform. Luckily today Stella and Aki had to go to school early, Aki because of the sports club she attends to and Stella for being part of the student council. I on the other hand just prefer sleeping. I grabbed my bag and headed out of my home "Bye Gabe!" I said and exist the house to see the two Wizards, who turned my life upside down, waiting in front of their white car. I still don't trust these guys 100% but since they saved my life and swore to protect me and proving it makes me trust them a bit. Although just in case...

1) I have both my brother, Aki and the police on speed dial

2) I have pepper spray

3) A defender tactical flashlight

This is technically the only things acceptable to carry really after all who would bring a taser gun to school?

"About time" I heard Zero complain as I went in the car. I only shrugged putting on the seatbelt, seatbelts save lives buckle up every time ok guys?

Before I knew it we were flying! I still couldn't believe this! A flying car!

"Amazing!" I said in awe as I looked down to the ground. But let's just say it didn't last long, I was about to get captured by San and Forte again and I learned that...

1) no time to even speed dial

2) can't even use pepper spray due to distance.

3) flashlight only works at close range

4) seatbelts CANT save lives when MAGIC is involved!

In the end, I arrive at school completely sore from the fall from a good amount of feet above the ground. And I am lucky to have survived, with only a few scratches, that was easily covered but this is just insane really. How will I survive all of this?! I wouldn't be surprised if I end up dying honestly. I look up at the school wondering if for once I was actually able to enjoy it.

"Celest!" I heard and saw both Stella and Aki run towards me with Stella practically jumping on me

"Oh thank god you are alright!" She cried.

"I told you guys I was," I said

"Are you sure? What about that whole story you told us about wizards and what not? Those guys did something to you didn't they?" Aki asked and I shook my head. So I told my friends about the whole thing it's only natural we're like sisters and they were really worried about me so lying to them would only make me feel guilty.

"I'm not lying really, and no they didn't do anything, they just protected me," I said as we began to walk to class.

"Aw, how sweet!" Stella gushed as Aki rolled her eyes

"Suuuuure," She said and turn to looking at me straight in the eyes before giving out a sigh "Fine I believe you," She said and I nodded.

"Sooo? Do you think one of those guys could be the guy of your dreams?" Stella asked and this time I rolled my eyes

"Stella, no. These guys are just protecting me because I have this crystal pearl thing in me. If I hadn't they wouldn't" I said

"Aw...," Stella said and Aki shook her head we arrive to class and sat in our assigned seats. Stella in the front near the door Aki in the back near the back door and me in the middle. I relaxed in my seat waiting for the class to start.

"Alright class, before we start I have an announcement to make," I heard the teacher say as he walked to the classroom as I was taking out my books for the class "We have two students transferring here," As if on cue I heard the doors open again and I heard squeals from Stella and other girls in the class except for Aki. I looked up to see who they were. I froze the moment I saw Zero and Ichii in the front of the classroom.

"These are the transfer student Zero and Ichii," He introduced as they smiled at the class. Looking all innocent too. Don't tell me they're going to get involved in my school life as well?! "Ichii here is two years older but due to him being in the hospital he'll be starting from this grade, so everyone please get along" Oh I knew Ichii looked older but I didn't know it was by two years. "Now then" the teacher began as he scanned the classroom but before he could continue Zero spoke

"Teacher, I would like to sit next to Celest to her right"

"Likewise I would like to sit next to Celest to her left," Ichii said and I glance at the seats next to me that just so happen to be empty. But that didn't matter since no longer than a second I started being attack with questions by the girls

"Do you know those two guys Celest?!"

"You're so lucky!"

"Ugh, why sit next to her!"

"Is there something going on?"

All in all, I was getting attacked as Zero and Ichii made their way to sit in the seats next to me.

"It must be love" I heard the teacher say once I tried answering the girls' questions

"Mind your own business!" I yelled. Never had I done that but who wouldn't in this situation? I'll admit Ichii and Zero are attractive guys but because of what they just did I'm being glared by all the girls now even as the lesson is going on. It's bad enough that I'm being targeted by other wizards for the next six months but now I might need to survive a mob of fangirls for the next six months? Not to mention all the drama and rumors that will begin to spread? I think my school life just turned out worse...

* * *

Star: So first off I want to say thanks for those supporting the story so far, I know many of you might complain of this following along the original storyline but by following it, it helps lead to what I have planned for this story. There will be twists in the future chapter and this chap will be preparing for what I have next! But in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and get to know Celest a bit better and her thoughts on her life so far. Until the next chapter guys!


	5. New years

Hi guys! Sorry this isn't an update like everyone would hope and I know it's been a while but we are already coming to an end to another year and so much has happened. Many highs and many lows for all of us but we've made it through another year and should continue to prepare ourselves for 2018, and hope it might be better for all of us, and as cheesy as I'm sounding now with all of this I really do hope for the best for all us for this upcoming year.

I also want to say how grateful I am for having all you wonderful readers whether you've been following me since my first story or from one of my latest I appreciate all the love and excitement placed here into finding out what's next for these stories. Thank you all for the support all of this makes it possible for me to continue my stories even when I start to lose any passion or have a writer's block it's nice to know there are those who wait patiently for the next chapter. So let's wrap this year up well and have a wonderful 2018 with new chapters and maybe new stories!

Also this poll has been on the account for a while even though I haven't mention anything, but yeah I have a poll for future x reader stories with a full out plot or maybe one-shots/imagines. So this poll will be up for a month the character with the most votes would win of course and then another poll will be place to either write a full out story or just one-shots/imagines were you could request for these.

Now then here's a list of stories I've written so far in both of my writing accounts

 **Fanfiction:**

 **-Amulet Momomiya: Shugo Chara x Tokyo Mew mew Crossover**

 **-A new life: Shugo chara story**

 **-Chat stole my heart: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat noir story**

 **-Missing Amu: Shugo Chara x Teen Titans story**

 **-New Adventures await in Paris: (English and Spanish ver): Shugo chara and Miraculous story**

 **\- Save me Wait wizards?: Mamotte Lollipop story**

 **-Shugo Chara Gender bender: shugo chara story (obviously cx)**

 **-Shugo Chara: Amuto one-shot (only thing completed cx)**

 **Wattpad:**

 **-Amulet Momomiya: Shugo Chara x Tokyo Mew mew Crossover**

 **-A new life: Shugo chara story**

 **-Chat stole my heart: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat noir story**

 **-Missing Amu: Shugo Chara x Teen Titans story**

 **-New Adventures await in Paris: (English and Spanish ver): Shugo chara and Miraculous story**

 **\- Save me Wait wizards?: Mamotte Lollipop story**

 **-Shugo Chara Gender bender: shugo chara story (obviously cx)**

 **-Shugo Chara: Amuto one-shot (only thing completed cx)**

 **-Tom Holland/Peter Parker imagines**

 **-Jack Frost imagines**

 **-My hero (Tom Holland story)**

 **-Portals (Tom Holland/ Peter Parker story)**


	6. Chapter 5

Star: New chapter!

* * *

The bell rang as I finish placing my books back in my bag and ready to head to the next class when I felt hands grab me from my arms.

"Hey!" I said as I saw Ichii grabbed my book bag and Zero the remaining books at my desk as they somewhat carried me out and into my next class, which so happens to be chemistry, and today we were in the lab room. Upon arriving Ichii and Zero place me down and sat on either side of me. Aki and Stella watched me the whole time with Aki being concern and Stella just squealing with excitement. Instead of walking over to me they sat on the next table as Stell winked and mouth good luck. Traitors!

"Um..." I heard as I turned to see a girl standing in front of us but it wasn't just any girl it was Linda the second most popular girl in school next to Stella. But unlike Stella, she was a real pain in the neck, after all, she definitely was your typical high school popular chick having the guys around her fingers and making my life worse, when I wasn't around Stella that is. Anyway, speaking of guys she was playing the whole innocent look trying to look as appealing as possible. "I was wondering if you two could join my group?" She asked ever so sweetly towards Ichii and Zero.

"Sorry, but we would like to be with Celest as close as we can" Ichii began as he leaned towards me.

"That's right and we're not leaving her alone," Zero said leaning in as well. At this Linda glared at me and I only gave a shrug with a smile. What? You think I won't enjoy seeing her actually get rejected by these two and have a victory for myself?

"Really? You rather be with _her_? Rather than someone as wonderful and beautiful as me?" She asked as she moved part of her green curls behind. I only groan in annoyance and Ichii and Zero looked at me then back at her.

"That's it" Zero confirming

"And we can't help but see Celest more wonderful and beautiful," Ichii said with a smile and Linda stomped her feet before walking away. While I would also be happy about this I also realized the number of people in the room who had just heard what has happened and all the girls no gossiping.

"damn it" I mumbled as I hit my head on the table.

The day went by with new rumors here and there about Ichii, Zero and I. Such as; the three of us dating, Ichii and Zero transferring school just to be with me, or the fact that they engage with me. Seriously? WHo would actually love someone like me anyway?

"Ok guys look I know you guys are here and following me around everywhere just to protect me but can I please at least have a few feet of distance? I don't think that's much to ask" I said with arms crossed as I leaned back on the school fence surrounding the school.

"Sorry Celest but you know we have to be close to you in order to protect you"

"Yeah so quit your whining, it's getting annoying" Zero said annoyed.

"Well if I'm so annoying then why do you just leave me alone?" I snapped at Zero

"I don't really have a choice, do I? You swallowed the pearl so now I'm forced to protect you!" Zero yelled

"well I don't need it I can protect myself" I yelled.

"It didn't look like that back when you were almost captured by San and Forte"

"What do you know?!" I yelled and ran off.

"Hey- Celest!" I heard Zero yell as I made a turn around the school building. I just stood there though near the corner and leaned against the wall, hugging myself, I didn't hear any footsteps behind me so I knew they would follow for a bit, and I needed to calm myself down. I can't let anyone see me completely out of character.

"I guess I understand her" I heard Ichii's voice say "to feel completely uncomfortable since she's being followed around all the time, She can barely get any time to herself." He said

"Yeah, I guess but we can't afford to leave her alone Ichii, she has the pearl and she'll only be in more danger if we aren't with her. Other examinees can come after her and if they're given the chance some are capable of hurting her in order to get the pearl out of her. Celest is only human too so she has no way she'll be able to defend herself from them." I heard Zero say "So I don't care if she hates us we have to keep her safe" He continued. I looked down at my hands as voices and memories past by.

"What do you know Zero?" I mumbled as I ran into the school building.

 _"exactly what do they know?"_ I stopped running, I was already in the school hallways where my next period class would be but no one was around. _"they don't know and they don't need to know do they?"_ I looked around and no one was in sight.

"Not again," I said as I place a hands covering my ears.

 _"They can't. I won't let you"_

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as I ran again. That voice. It's been a while since I've heard it, I thought I manage to get rid of it but I didn't. I heard laughter as I continue running

 _"if you messed up..."_ I heard as I realized there was no floor under me instead I was ready to make an impact at the bottom of a flight of stairs.

 _"Bye-bye"_

* * *

Star: And now we have come to an end to chapter 5!

Reminder on my fanfic account I have a poll up on a future x reader story or one-shot! With certain characters! Also, remember it ends at the end of this month for those who still haven't voted.

See you guys the next chapter and vote and comment!


	7. Chapter 6

Star: New chapter!

* * *

"Celest!" my body made an impact with someone, saving me from the one to the ground.

"Celest? Are you alright?!" I heard as I moved back, my eyes meeting blue ones.

"Z-zero..?" I asked. For a moment I felt like time had stopped as I stared into blue sky like eyes. For a moment that is.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Zero yelled at me as I moved back from him

"I was lost in thought," I said as I stood up and dust myself off "no big deal," I said already making my way back up the stairs. A hand had stopped me however

"Like hell it is! You could've seriously been hurt back there if I hadn't reached you in time or even climbed the right flight of stairs!" He yelled

"Do you always have to yell at me? I haven't done anything for you to be treating me this way" I snapped, I was really getting tired, all he does is get annoyed at me if he were kinder I could've had more respect with this guy despite him just saving my life. But really that's beside the point.

"Alright calm down you two," Ichii said as he appeared next to Zero. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"tell your blue-haired partner that" I mumbled turning away

"Hey you're the one who fell down the stairs"

"Not on purpose and you yelled at me right aft-"

"Enough!" Ichii said raising his voice at us clearly annoyed

"H-hai!" Zero and I said together moving away from Ichii who facepalmed at our reactions.

"You guys are acting like 5-year-olds," He said at this I pointed towards Zero who in return did the same, causing another sigh "yeah 5-year-olds" Ichii said with a sigh. "Zero why don't you give me a moment to talk with Celest while you calm down alright?" He asked and Zero scowled before moving down the stairs.

"Alright." Once Zero left I sat down on one of the stair steps and Ichii sat next to me.

"He's not a bad guy you know" He started and I glanced at him

"just short-tempered," I said as he chuckled "is he always?" I asked placing my hands on my cheeks.

"Sometimes, Zero is just a very determine guy who does things head on really," Ichii said as I hummed. "I know this must be hard for you with us suddenly barging in your life, being a target for many wizards for this exam and being under constant watch and danger," He continued.

"yeah my whole life has been practically flipped with all this magic around, not to mention the whole gossiping of the school, it really doesn't help, seriously it barely takes less than five seconds before a new gossip starts," I said placing my hands out to exaggerate my point

"I think we're going off topic here," Ichii said with a smile

"uh sorry," I said as I place my hand on my knees "sooo...your point?" I asked

"My point is as difficult as this might turn out and how difficult it can be to get along with Zero now I'm sure if you take your time you'll see he isn't all just yelling, and give us a chance to at least get to know you more since we're pretty much stuck together and we promise you this will all turn out fine, we'll protect you with everything we can and before you know it it'll be over, the exam will be done and your life will return to normal" He said placing a hand on mine. I thought about it, I was making things more difficult than they should be but really I don't want to be the helpless girl who can't protect herself... But maybe there are things even I can't protect myself from on my own. I sighed and gave a small smile.

"Alright I'll give it a try Ichii," I said and he returned the smile before standing up with me following.

"Good," He said, "Now shall we head to our next class?" He asked. Damn, I forgot I still have class...I don't think I heard the bell though.. I reached towards my pockets to check my phone and noticed I had a message from my friends.

 _Stella: Hey Cel! I know you might be busy with those cute guys hanging around you but... mind meeting Aki and I in the restroom?_

"why don't you go on ahead? I have to go to the restroom first" I said as I moved my hand away from his, which I now realized he was still holding, as I began my way up the stairs,

"Actually I'll get Zero and wait for you here," He said and I nodded before running up the rest of the stairs which were only to the next floor them turned right to the girl's bathroom. One which no girl really enters, mainly cause it's a rumor that it's haunted so really every girl tries to avoid it. I opened the door and walked in and saw Stella and Aki all the way at the other side

"hey guys" I said with a waved as I walked over to them as Stella bombarded me with questions which I couldn't really answer because she was too quick to even give me a chance. Aki placed a hand on her to calm her down

"Stella, Celest would answer if you gave her enough time before throwing another at you" She said annoyed, of course, she would be and so am I, we're in the bathroom where all the gossip happens and well I'd rather not be here longer than I should unless I have a bad stomachache.

"right let-" Stella began before the door slammed open.

"found you" I heard as I turned to see San and... is that Forte? In a girl school uniform? In a skirt? Huh, the kid had more guts in wearing a skirt than I do. "Now hand over the Crystal pearl"

"You don't look half bad in that for a guy" I commented

"What?!" Stella screamed "that's a guy?! I thought he was a girl!" She said

"cross-dresser?" Aki asked

"I'm not a cross-dresser the only reason I would even wear this is in order to capture you here!" Forte responded pointing at me.

"Celest I think you really need to find time for us and explain what is going on," Aki said

"Yeah, I know..." I said. I turned ready to face Forte and San when suddenly an item passed by hitting Forte

"You're a creep dressing up as a girl to capture my poor Celest!" Stella yelled. 'You're not my mother...' I thought as she kept on throwing more items at him before chasing him out.

"never underestimate the bag of a popular" Aki said as she watched Stella chase after Forte throwing random things. While this was entertaining and all it did the moment I saw a pink piranha appear in front of me.

"I-is that..."I said backing towards the wall

"An air fish!" San said appearing next to me " it's a fish but its a carnivore so you might want to be careful they do eat people now and again" she said, and may I repeat a statement from before can these kids summon a whole Zoo?! How many animals can she summon?!

"Aki" I started as she was on my other side with another Air fish near her

"yeah?"

"Run?"

"Run," She said as we sprinted out of their way.

"Oh wanna play tag? I promise it'll be a total blast!" She said as we ran.

"Celest what type of messed up thing did you get into?!" Aki yelled at me

"It wasn't by choice!" I yelled as I continue to hear San laugh behind us. "she's only after me though so you escape while I'll handle this"

"No way this is some type of sorcery and really you will not stand a chance!" She's got a point... Sort of.

"Aki, you remember the two guys?" I asked as she nodded "Ok you might believe me due to the flying fish but those guys are Wizards and they can help, and they're in the bottom floor near the staircases that are near the bathroom so go back meanwhile I try to lead her to the roof" I said and she thought for a moment before stopping and running back

"I better find you in one piece when I get back!" She said dodging the air fish in her way.

'I hope so too' I thought as I ran down the hall to another staircase and up the flight of stairs to the rooftop. In a moment you can say I was cornered between the fence of the rooftop and the fishes, not my brightest idea but I think I can still manage out alive.

"Go!" I heard as I fish went straight towards me. I dodge it and the next one and the next.

'my, my what do we have here?' I heard

"No.." I mumbled as I held my head "not again"

'I think we could have fun with this'

"Damn, all of this and I think we're only halfway through lunch period"

* * *

Star: and that's it for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Also, comments are welcome, any thoughts or opinions on the story are gladly welcome for improvement and getting to know what part you guys enjoy. If interested check out any other stories I have, and I have a poll up to create an Adrien Agreste/ Chat noir, from Miraculous, either Xreader one-shots or story, so vote for which one if you like and yeah see you guys in the next chapter, favorite/follow, or/and comment please! Till next time!


End file.
